FortySeven
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: When will James hear a yes when he asks Lily out?


**A/N: **_Short cute little fic I wrote about Lily and James. Not really much to say about it. Sorry if there's a ton of mistakes. I've proofread it, but considering I'm incredibly sleepy at the moment I've probably missed a lot of things. I wanted to get this tiny thing typed out before I forgot it though. Please read and review if you'd like. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and take no credit. They are copyright J.K. Rowling. She is a genius!_

Forty-Seven

There his angel stood beautiful like she always was. The homework she was currently working on was spread out around her feet with various rocks weighing them down. The tree shaded her from the sun, but where the light slipped through the branches her dark red hair shone.

At that moment he should have been at the Quidditch pitch practicing for the upcoming match against Slytherin, their rivals. As the captain of the Gryffindor team he was obligated to be there. Yet something were just more important in his opinion. Not that he would ever let anyone know there was something more important than that sport.

Instead of walking over to the stadium he made his way over to the girl sitting on the edge of the lake. There was something about her. He couldn't quite explain what it was about her that made him want her, but he did. It had been that way for years and yet every time he had asked her out he ended up with the same answer in a new creative way.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth, Potter. I despise you. You make me sick. Leave me alone." That was one of his favorites.

Yet even after all of those responses he still felt something for her. Instead of pushing him away it made him even more crazy about her. Perhaps it was because he knew she was out of his league. Playing hard to get. And she was playing at it good.

At the beginning of the school year it was easy to fall back into his routine of terrorizing Severus Snape and the rest of the Slytherin House.. It was easy for him to flirt with every girl that talked to him and it was easy for him to act like the complete idiot he had been acting like since his first year.

Until he saw Lily.

After he saw her on his first day back he decided that he would do anything to make her his this year since it was their last year. He knew she only wanted one thing from him and he knew what it was. So that's exactly what he had been doing for two months. Growing up. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would have been.

"Lily." He said standing looking down at her. "Beautiful day."

The serious look of thinking that was on her face quickly vanished as James sat down replaced with a small smile. "James." She nodded acknowledging his existence. He noticed surprisingly that she had used his first name. "Shouldn't you be in the field with your pals?"

"I should be." He admitted taking a seat. The small smile grew the slightest bit and she quickly looked away as if she didn't want him to see. It was too late he already had and a grin crossed his face. "Will you go out with me, Lily Evans?"

For a moment it looked as if she was thinking about it before she responded, "No."

James heaved a heavy sigh. "I've asked you a million times since I've met you and you always tell me the same answer."

"Well I would have thought you have got the hint by now." Lily told him without looking at him. He noticed she wouldn't look at him, but he didn't ask her to. Every year his hopes slowly diminished as she kept turning him down. This year he had actually tried to change for her. He didn't know if he could change, but for this girl he sure as hell would try. So far he had been doing a good job of it, too. So why did she continue to do this. Even when, and he could tell, she wanted to go out with him.

Standing up he brushed the loose strands of grass off of his black robes. After he bent down to pick up his broom he informed her, "I've asked you a million times. I'm not going to ask you again." Turning to walk away he heard her angelic voice speak up.

"You've asked me forty-six times to be exact. Did you really think the answer would change?" She wondered. Her emerald green eyes peered at him inquisitively waiting for him to answer.

He admitted to himself sometimes he thought there was no hope. Then at night she was the girl that haunted his dreams. Lily was the kind of girl he saw himself with a family and a house with a white picket fence they would live in when they weren't traveling fighting evil witches and wizards. Her eyes kept their gaze on him as she continued to wait patiently for his answer. It wasn't just a hypothetical question.

"I've changed." He stated quietly. He had changed. Sure, he loved a good prank every now and then. Now they weren't hurtful to others. Now he was more thoughtful. Now he was more giving. He was more caring and kind. It was really all because of Lily. "Will you go out with me?" He repeated the same question he had repeated to her forty-six times before by her counts.

"Yes." She replied quickly and firmly. The look as if she had been thinking hadn't crossed her face this time. It didn't have time to. Her answer came out so fast and she sounded so sure of herself.

At first James wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Lily stood up from her spot on the grass and stood in front of him. Looking up into his eyes she smiled. Taking a bold move he took a step closer to her. She didn't object by moving backwards, but instead took a step closer to him as well. A grin swept across his face and a warm smile that lit up her eyes crossed across hers.

They stood there for a moment neither one of them not sure what to do now that she had said yes. "Are you going to kiss me, James?" She finally asked. Surprised by this question, but not disappointed he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Leaning his head down he met her lips with is. Being one of the most popular boys currently attending Hogwarts he had kissed his fair share of girls, but this was different. Lily was different.

When they broke apart, Lily's face was flushed. James' trademark smirk crossed his face. Just as he was about to say something smart she interrupted him. "I know that look, Potter. Don't make me regret saying yes to you before we've even gone out." It was her turn to smirk.

James Potter may have had to ask the perfect girl out forty-seven times total before she finally agreed to go out with him. He had to stop acting immature and selfish. He had to stop being cruel to other people and understand that his pranks weren't always funny. He had to grow up. But Lily Evans was worth it.


End file.
